Who I Am
by Nuria Sato
Summary: Ino establishes who she is R&R oneshot


_**-I don't own Naruto.**_

She wondered when things began to change, was it when she decided she wanted to be a part-time florist or was it when she was enrolled into the academy, was it when she befriended Sakura or was it when she believed she was irrevocably completely in love with Uchiha Sasuke?

Or was it when she became a member of Team 10?

It all started when she joined the academy, she decided. Everything began from there—that was when she lost control of her beliefs and became somebody else, somebody who threw away friendship for a false sense of love. It had been a brief infatuation, one she should have dismissed with time because _she was beginning her life as a Kunoichi._ She was the single child of the Yamanaka clan head and thus she was expected to be responsible, _(Everything she wasn't back then)_ the only responsibility she could claim was when she befriended _(pitiful, shy, no-backbone, cry-baby) _Forh—Sakura and she had shirked that—stomped all over it and refused to continue it all because… _(ofyouSasuke-kunIjustwantedyouireallydidIwantedyoutolookatmeItwasallforyoujustyouyourmyeveythingpleasenoticeme—)_

Because of a petty rivalry that meant nothing _(It was for him! Everything was…!)_.

She had lost her identity and became nothing short of a shell that chased after a depressed boy, _(he needed love, and he needed me! He just didn't realise it!)_ that did nothing but sulk, brood and pout over matters that could never be un-done—_the past isn't like shoelaces that could be un-done and re-done whenever one feels up to it—_one should let bygones be bygones and move on regardless of how long it takes, _(HIS CLAN WAS MASSACRED, NO AMOUNT OF TIME WOULD EVER BE ENOUGH FOR HIM—) _he was a shinobi in training—this is the life of the one who desires to be a ninja, they must overcome everything that comes in their past and serve their village (notbetrayit)_(He'll come back. I believe in him)_.

She did not have the tactical intelligence Shikamaru possessed nor the ability to see one thing and in a moment assess the pros and cons and neither the skill to act accordingly against the opponent with a lazy indifference.

She unlike chouji did not possess a mass body of muscles nor did she have the capacity to curl into a round ball and run her enemy down with an intense speed leaving them either crushed, disorientated or unconscious.

She was not like Asuma-sensei who could knock his foe down with a nun-chucked fist and make an abrupt decision with a cool head, neither did she have the capability to face Shikamaru's tactics and Chouji's muscular body at the same time.

She was her own person who possessed her own capabilities and she had her own way of taking an enemy down (She didn't mind that there were times where she would need support).

It was time to crack the shell open and be truly born.

She will be a part-time florist (that both ninja and civilians will whisper their love secrets to—even if they didn't realise it).

She will take on the attitude of a Kunoichi (She'll be damn better than Forehead—she only had the Hokage -_pfft-_ She had an entire clan—make that three clans and Asuma-Sensei (She had to get him to quit smoking those cancer sticks first)).

She will re-establish her friendship with Haruno Sakura (She will forever call her Forehead).

She will become a reliable and responsible teammate (Even if that meant accepting their idiotic antics).

She will act befitting of a clan heiress and face her clan's silent expectation head on—she will silently reassure them she _will_ become an outstanding clan head (she will make her father proud).

She will carry the _will of fire_ and let it forever burn within her.

She is Yamanaka Ino, heiress of the Yamanaka clan and a Kunoichi of Konoha.

She will never shirk her responsibilities and duties again.

And she will never have such a foolish infatuation ever again. It would be love. True love, she promised herself.

_(Don'tbreakthispromisepleasedon'tkamiletitbehimifit'snotmyheartwillbreakevenmore)_.

Well I hope you enjoyed reading that. Some of you might be confused so I'll just clear it up. The words in italics in the brackets is 'the shell of who Ino once was' and the other words in brackets is who she is now. I just wanted to get across that even though she will move on there will always be a part of her that desires and is ready to defend Sasuke.

Review I want to know what you think and if I have my readers support when I'm writing these stories!

Peace. Nuria Sato ;)


End file.
